Passion
by HumidGlue
Summary: A beautiful night turns into an evil awakening. Edward has unwillfully lost his humanity, now Bella is in a world that nobody understands...not even herself.
1. A Demon Inside

* * *

Passion.

I lies in all of us.  
Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir; open it's jaws and howl.  
It speaks to us, guides us…  
passion rules us all.  
And we obey.  
What other choice do we have?

Passion is the source of our finest moments;  
the joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief.  
It hurts sometimes more than we can bear.

If we could live without passion, maybe we'd feel some kind of peace.  
But we would be hollow.  
Empty rooms, shuttered and dank…

Without passion, we'd truly be dead.

France 1658

_"Please. I do not want to be a monster, I cannot be a demon. I ask of you to restore my soul, so I may have humanity." Carlisle said graciously before the Volturi._

_"You want to be a demon, with a soul?" Demetri asked. "How strange you are, my Carlisle. But I have always had a liking to you, so I will give you what you desire. But do you realize what you are getting into? You're humanity will not let you eat humans; you will love and care for what you're supposed to eat. But you will still be cursed by Satan himself, for you are a demon, straight from Hell just like the rest of us."_

_"I understand." Carlisle said._

_"You do know that every human you change, will also have your curse?" Demetri asked._

_"Yes"_

_"And, if you, for even a moment do not feel plagued by the demon inside of you, your soul will be taken?" Demetri asked._

_"That should not be a problem." Carlisle said clearly._

_"Very well then, I give you, and your future family, a soul."_

_The Oracle stone, that Demetri held, lit up brightly._

* * *

Present day. Bella's POV

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear.

"So… where is everyone?" I asked quietly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Carlisle's taking everyone to some new hunting ground, but I wanted to stay with you." Edward said as he stroked my hair.

I looked into Edward's topaz eyes.

"Kiss me." I said gently.

And he did, I held him tightly against me with more lust than I ever had.

I kissed him with increasing pressure and held my body tightly against his; he turned me around so that he was on top of me on his black leather couch, I felt him hold me tightly, then kiss my neck.

He started to back away, "Bella maybe we shouldn't-.."

"No." I said. I trusted Edward, and loved him too much to turn away.

I pulled Edward to me and kissed him. He gave in and wrapped his arms around me.

The chill he gave out was on every inch of my body, and strangely, I didn't feel cold.

I glanced at the clock; it would be twilight when we made love…

* * *

Edward's POV

I quickly put blankets over Bella's cold, perfect body. It was 2 in the morning; I had been watching her sleep for almost 4 hours. I stroked her face lightly, breathing in her scent, staring at her perfection.

It was so suddenly that I felt something inside of me. It was so painful I had to get outside. I grabbed my clothes and put them on moaning in pain with each movement. Each one of my muscles was burning.

I ran outside to the fresh air, leaving Bella inside.

"Owww BELLA. BELLA HELP. Ohh God BELLA!!!" I moaned not very loudly, becoming possessed by the pain.

I curled into a ball on the floor trying to make it stop.

Coincidently, there was a passerby near the house who saw me, an elderly woman.

"Dear? Are you all right? Do you want me to call 911?" She asked, putting her had on my shoulder.

My eyes turned angry, at vampire speed I grabbed her and sunk my teeth into her neck. The warm, human blood felt so good. I finished quickly and wiped my mouth with a smile.

I smiled bigger when I saw the woman's cold, white corpse.

* * *

Bella's POV

Last night Edward and I had sex; he was gone in the morning. And I haven't seen him since.

After getting off work at Newton's I drove down to the Cullen house one more time to see if he had returned. Tomorrow the rest of the family would be back, and if Edward hadn't returned, I would ask them if they'd seen him.

I walked into Edward's room, I didn't see him anywhere.

I went and sat on his large, black couch. Where was he? He couldn't be hurt, could he?

Then at that moment I saw Edward, _Edward,_ walk into his room. He looked perfectly fine; he had no shirt on, and seemed to only be coming in here to get one.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, I ran into his arms are wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I've been so worried, I had no idea where you were!"

He hugged me back, very lightly and cold. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I just… took off." Edward said defensively as he buttoned up his new shirt. He started to walk away from me, over to the couch to grab his wallet.

"But… you didn't say anything. You just left." I said quietly, folding my arms when he pulled me away.

"Like I was going to stick around after that." Edward said smiling.

"What?"

"You've got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although… I guess you proved that last night." He said.

"Wh-what are you saying? What do you mean?" I stammered, tears building up inside of me, it started getting harder to speak.

"Look, let's not make a big deal out of it, in fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened." Edward said, as he was getting ready to leave, apparently.

"I don't understand. W-w-was is it me? Was I not…good?" I asked tentatively, feeling warm tears go down my cheek.

"You were great!" Edward said laughing.

"I thought you were a pro." He added, nodding.

He walked up to me, still smiling,

"How can you say this to me?" I asked, whispering. The tears rolling down my face, I didn't wipe them off, not wanting to make it more obvious I was crying.

"It was a good time. It's not like we have to make a big deal," he said.

"It _is_ a big deal," I hissed, sounding like I was begging.

"It's what? Bells ringing? Fireworks? A dulcet choir of pretty little birdies? Come on, Bella." He said. He smiled gently as he went to wipe one of my tears.

"It's not like I've never been there before." He said, trying not to laugh.

I flinched away from him. "Don't touch me." I said a little stronger.

"I should of known you wouldn't be able to handle it" he said turning, walking out the door.

"Edward!" I called, tearfully.

He took a lazy stop, but didn't turn around.

"I love you." I said softly.

He sighed. "Love you to." He said it in such a casual, evil way, I would have preferred it if he'd said, "I hate you" instead.

He opened the door. "Um, I'll call you…" he said as he closed it behind him.

I did not move for a moment, I stared at the door he had just walked out of.

Still crying, I slowly went to the same couch that I gave him my virginity in.

How could this be happening? This couldn't be him.

I lay on the couch, letting all of my tears be free.

I should have known I wasn't good enough for him.

* * *

Sneak peek:

"He has lost his soul, but you are still his singer. He will stop at nothing to kill you." Carlisle said, with his hands on my shoulder.

"If he was going to, wouldn't he have done it already? I was left alone for hours." I said.

"He will not kill you instantly. He will torture his victim, like James did. It is a game to him now." Carlisle answered; I could hear the pain in his voice.

* * *

Author's note: Please review, I want some opinions! My plot was kind of inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but I'm also trying to make it original.

So should I post more?


	2. His Singer

Edward's POV

It seemed like everything with Bella and the family had to have been a phase. Bella's blood smelled so sweet to me and yet I dated her? Slept with her? Even LOVED her?

All of those strange feelings had to end now, I was going to kill her.

Was I going to merely hunt her down and drink?

NEVER. I wanted to have fun with this.

I knew exactly who to go to if I wanted to have fun.

The Volturi.

It was off to Italy. Bella's days were numbered.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Carlisle Carlisle! I need your help, something's wrong with Edward!" I exclaimed when he and the rest of the Cullen's entered their home.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"We know Bella." Carlisle said solemnly.

"What's wrong with him? Why was he good to me if he felt this way?" I asked pathetically.

Esme put her hands to her face. "No! No Bella, no. When he was good to you, he meant it. The man who spoke to you earlier was not really Edward, he was Edward's… demon."

"He seemed too real to be a demon." I said as Esme wrapped her arms around me.

I could see Jasper trying to put "feel good" moods throughout the room, but I knew he felt just as terrible as I did.

"But… how did you all know Edward is bad now? He left over and hour ago while you were hunting." I said, wiping my tears.

Carlisle frowned. "The Volturi knows immediately if a good vampire has lost its soul, they called me to gloat and said Edward was on his way."

"He's going to join the Volturi?" I asked.

Carlisle looked over at Alice. "Have you had any visions?" he asked her.

Alice shot him a rude look, then glanced at me.

I knew immediately she didn't want me to hear her vision.

"Come on Bella let's go upstairs" Emmett said abruptly.

"um" I said as he grabbed my arm and lead me out of the room.

"Come Rose" He said.

Rosalie lazily got up from the sofa and followed us.

I tried to fight him off so I could go back in, I wanted to hear what Alice had to say.

Was her vision really that bad?

"Let me go" I growled, but Emmett kept his bear hug on me the entire way up the stairs.

We got to their room and he tossed me easily on to the couch.

I knew I couldn't get passed him.

"Please let me go downstairs, I have a right to know what Edward's going to do." I said persistently.

Rosalie walked in and sat next to Emmett on the couch across from me.

I had never seen their room before, It was very nice. They had a queen sized bed, a sitting area, and a lot of nice things like a TV, Stereo system, and a lot of candles….

Their room was very romantic.

"Bella, you need to try and be mature. Were all going to do what we can to get Edward back and it wouldn't be very helpful of you to sit around crying. You aren't the only one who has lost Edward." Rosalie said.

"I'm not crying on purpose." I said coldly. "I just wish I knew what was going on."

"We will explain as best we can." Emmett said, he put his arm around Rosalie.

"Then tell me." I kept my eyes away from Rosalie, she looked like she wanted to kill me.

"When you become a vampire, the monster takes over your body. But it doesn't get your soul, that's gone. But in Carlisle's family, we all have souls. We have humanity, we care about people and we don't want to kill them." Emmett said.

"Why just your family?" I asked.

"Some spell a long time ago that restored his soul, I don't know the whole story." He said.

"Ok continue." I mumbled.

Rosalie jumped in. "If any vampire with a soul has one moment of true happiness, where they don't feel guilty about being a vampire. They will lose it. And be evil again."

"So obviously, Edward felt some true happiness and is going full on blood lust now." Emmett said.

Emmett and Rosalie both looked at me with accusing faces.

I then knew why Edward didn't have a soul, when he and I had sex… he felt true happiness. And now he was a monster. It was all my fault.

"Do you know why Edward lost it? I think it's pretty tough for one of us to lose our soul… I mean… it's hard to feel true happiness when you're a vampire." Rosalie retorted.

"Umm… I'm not sure." I whispered.

"You don't have any idea why Edward lost his humanity?" she asked.

"It's private."

Emmett sighed. "Oh."

"Well anyways, now Edward is just like James and Victoria, he likes to kill" Rosalie said.

"Do I still smell… you know… to him?" I had to ask.

"Yes." Emmett said seriously.

"Would he really try to kill me? He loves me." I cried.

"He doesn't love you, not anymore." Rosalie said coldly, looking away.

"Maybe you all should let him have me… I mean if you don't he will never leave your family alone. It would be best for everyone." I said quietly, I had to stop being so selfish and think about the Cullen's.

"Are you kidding? Of course not, Bella." Emmett scoffed. "Of course we aren't going to throw you at Edward like a bone. Were going to get him back, there has to be a way. We just need to find out."

I smiled sheepishly. "Ok."

* * *

Edward's POV

"Edward Cullen! How nice of you to come! You are a fast swimmer, I must say!" Aro exclaimed.

"Well I'm very eager, everythings very different and I want some answers." I said slyly.

"Oh must we talk about that now, its time for fun." Aro clapped.

"Well it'd be easier to have fun if I knew why I haven't eaten humans for 50 years and I'm dating a sappy human." I replied sarcastically.

Aro laughed. "You had a soul, a conscience just like the rest of those bear sippers but now you are a real vampire and you must join us."

"Of course I will, from what I heard when I was… a um… bear sipper. The best part of being in the Volturi is the kill. Am I right?"

Aro smiled huger. "The kill. Of course, we get many young girls, not unlike Bella, everyday with no idea what will happen to them. Speaking of which, I am feeling a bit hungry, join me for a drink?"

"Lovely. All I've eaten since my… transformation… is an old lady and a fisherman on the way here." I said.

"Perfect" Aro said. "Hold on one moment."

Aro walked out of the living room and opened the door into the hallway.

"Charisma! Darling are you out there?" He yelled out the door.

He turned to me and lowered his voice. "She was terrible at filing anyway…and she just smells delicious!"

I grinned when a beautiful, innocent girl walked into the room. She had long dark hair, and looked about 18 or 19… like Bella.

"Yes sir? I just finished your phone calls. And Felix told me I could have a break today, I'd like to visit my mother if that's alright." She said politely.

"Of course you can visit your mother!" Aro exclaimed with a laugh.

Charisma looked surprised, I suppose the masters aren't usually so accommodating to the humans.

"But first, I would like you to meet Edward Cullen. A new member to our little family."

Charisma's blue, human eyes looked up at me and she beamed.

"Welcome sir. It is very nice to meet you." She shook my hand firmly and she bowed.

She seemed to go out of her way to be nice to me, poor girl.

She thinks she will get better treated at this job if she is a suck up.

"But Edward is not just here to join. He saw you earlier and he thinks you should be one of us now, I mean… you've been such a good worker for us for almost a year now." Aro said as he walked up to us and put his arm around me.

Charisma's eyes lit up. "Would you? Would you really? Oh thank you sir!"

she was so desperate.

I raised my eyebrows. "Umm… yes…. May I do it now? I am eager to see you as a vampire."

Charisma moved her hair so that her neck showed, "Yes now please, I will be wonderful I promise."

I stood closely to her and touched her legs. "I hope to see a lot of you when you are changed."

I heard Charisma's heart beat quickly when I started to press against her sexually.

"Y-yes… I would love to see you… a lot…" she said, her eyes closed and she touched my arms.

I saw Aro trying not to laugh.

"We could have a lot of fun together." I kissed her gently on the lips and stroked her hair.

"mmmhm" she said, mystified, I let my attractive scent drive her crazy.

"are you ready?" I asked when my put my tongue to her neck.

"Yes" she said more clearly.

I bit down and let her warm, liquid blood fill my mouth.

I drank in big gulps with no intention of letting her become a vampire.

Are laughed and joined me, he got on her other side and drank from her neck with me.

Charisma's eye widened with fear as we showed no sign of releasing her.

We finished quickly and saw her eyes close, and her breath stop.

"Rest in peace Charisma, you weren't much of a loss." Aro said as the corpse fell to the ground.

The door opened, a small, stunning woman walked into the room.

"I met an old man, I didn't like him." She put her finger in her mouth. "He got STUCK in my teeth." she walked towards Aro, she stepped over Charisma's body without a glance.

"Jane darling? Did you see our visitor?" Aro asked.

"Oh!" She looked up. "Edward? Oh Hello! Are you here for fun? I haven't had fun in fifty years, Aro and Demetri keep me so busy here!!" She held my hands and beamed.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Aro chuckled.

"Oh maybe I do, your very handsome Edward… your skin is so soft." She said as she rubbed her cheek against mine.

"Thanks pet." I said. "I would love to have fun, but my attention is elsewhere today."

"Oh where is your attention?" she asked innocently, stroking her long dress.

"I have a singer." I said plainly.

"Fun! When will you eat them?" Jane asked.

"I want to torture her first. I have history with her, it would be much too boring to simply attack her. So today I am going back to America." I said.

"Can I come?" Jane asked hopefully.

I touched her face. "Of course, but I'm not sharing her."

* * *

Sneak peek:

"Edward? What are you doing here so late? It's midnight!" Charlie said surprised.

"I know… I haven't been able to sleep since the night Bella and I made love." I said in a sad voice. This torture thing was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN:**

**Please review! This story might seem all sad and boring but I promise, I AM going somewhere with it! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy.**

If you don't understand anything in the story, just ask in your review and I'll address it in the plot at some point.


	3. The Arrival

* * *

Bella's POV

Emmett was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Rosalie said lazily.

With no surprise, I saw Carlisle and Alice walk in with somber faces.

Emmett stood up "What's the game plan?"

"We need to talk… to just Bella right now." Carlisle said. He said it much too quietly, I knew something was wrong with Alice's vision. I just didn't want to know what it was.

My voice cracked when I spoke. "Okay."

I followed him and Alice into the hallway.

"Bella, I need you to tell me every single thing that you and Edward did last night. We won't be able to save him if we don't know how he lost his soul." Carlisle said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "It is my fault entirely that he lost his soul. I know how he lost it. And I would understand if your entire family hated me."

"Is isn't your fault Bella." Carlisle shook his head. " I know that you make him happy, but it takes something much stronger, and truer, to make a cursed vampire lose it's soul."

"So you think Edward and I don't have something special?" I glared at his flawless face.

"No Bella, but there are forces behind Edward's curse that are much more powerful than anything you can posses. It isn't anything to be hurt about, I am just trying to look at the situation realistically - …."

I stopped him.

"We slept together, alright?" I said abruptly, "We also were feeling much for in love that entire night beforehand. That was the night he vanished, and the next time I saw him he was evil." I hissed.

Carlisle was drawn back, but he didn't look too shocked. "Thank you for telling me, I truly had no idea."

Alice held my hand. "And we don't hate you, you had no idea what would happen to Edward, in fact… we should have told you. And we should have known that being loved by a human could give real happiness."

"Thanks Alice." I sighed. "So is anyone going to tell me what was in the vision." I looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Alice winced. "I saw him kill you and feed on you. But don't worry Bella, my visions are not prophecies and that is never going to happen."

I pulled away from her. "I don't understand any of this, a few days ago Edward would have done anything to protect me. And now what? He is suddenly a Volterra and he'd kill me without a care? This doesn't make sense."

I felt myself beginning to cry, I held it in. They couldn't know how hurt I was… like Rosalie said, it would only make this situation worse.

"You're right, it doesn't make any sense, we know. Bella you need to understand that Edward did not tell you everything about vampires. The making, and the depth of our kind is much greater than it is portrayed." Carlisle said.

"Explain." I breathed.

"Vampires are basically demons, we are meant to be bad. Since killing humans is the ideal way to survive, it seems impossible for us to be good. Most vampires will merely embrace the evil and fulfill what they are meant to be. But some of us don't want to. I had the Volturi curse me many years ago, he cursed I and my family. We all have souls. However. The Volturi doesn't like to give things without a spin. If a vampire with a soul feels even a moment of peace, one moment where they don't feel cursed. It will be taken away and they will be a monster again."

I couldn't hide my horror as Carlisle spoke. How could I have never known this?

"Th-then lets curse him again. We can, can't we?" I asked desperately.

"Were going to see what can be done… but… I'm sorry Bella but you shouldn't think about that too much. The restoration of a soul requires a knowledge of the dark arts that I cannot claim." Carlisle answered.

"But nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Alice added.

"Can I go home now?" I asked quietly.

"Jasper and I are keeping watch on your house tonight, and we will every night until… this ends." Alice said.

I kept holding my tears, "I don't want to think about the end."

* * *

Edwards POV

"Edward." Jane moaned. "Why did we have to swim? I'm all wet and soggy now."

She squeezed more water out of her dress as we lay on the Washington beach.

"Because, Jane. For the millionth time, we could not take a plane because there was no sure way to stay out of the sunlight." I said with gritted teeth.

"Alright… no need to get all pouty, dear. Can we eat now?" she asked.

"You can eat, I'll find you later, I need to make a stop and you are not coming." I said.

"But love! It's nighttime, we need to eat before the sun comes up so we can plan the torture on the girl!" she said, sounding like a child.

"I TOLD you on the way here that there isn't any sun in this damn town. Now go get something to eat and I need to leave." I growled.

"Humph!" she turned and went into the town area of good old Forks.

I didn't enjoy being in civilization, everyone seemed to smile or nod at me when I walked by.

Silly people, I was going to kill this whole town eventually, and they thought I was a friend.

Don't worry, little humans. You will all be fine… at least until I get Bella.

And that's where I was going, to Bella's.

I had a perfect memory of my life… it just all seemed so comical that I chose not to think about it

I however, thought much about my… "family". They all… loved me. So did Bella.

To be honest, I don't understand love.

When you can kill who you want, have sex with who you want, it's such a waste to throw it all away for one person.

Especially someone like Bella Swan. I couldn't help but chuckle at the words I'd said to her.

"I could never hurt you?". Why would I say that to a human? I made a mental note to speak to the Volturi about their curses when I returned to Italy.

Oh what a day this has been.

I saw a young man with a red convertible parked next to me.

Knowing I couldn't travel myself at human speed all the way to the Swan house, nor did I have my Volvo, I approached him.

"Excuse me… Sir? My dog just ran into that alley. Will you help me look for him?" I asked politely, pointing to the dark passage a few feet away.

_You've got to be kidding me, he wants to mug me! I can kill this guy._

Humans can think the silliest things…

"Sure man." He said with a toothy smile.

I followed him into the dark alley, and he certainly wasn't the one doing the killing.

With a wipe on my mouth I walked out of the alley, with keys in hand. And a great new ride.

* * *

I pulled up to the house, Bella's truck was no where in site. I smiled to myself knowing that she was crying with the Cullen's wondering what in the world had happened to me.

I was filled with millions Bella memories when I knocked on the door of her house.

"Edward? What are you doing here? It's late, I thought Bella was with you, I was worried." Charlie said abruptly when he saw me with my innocent face on the front steps.

I softened my voice. "I know, Charlie. She isn't with me, Alice is bringing her home. I just need you to… convince her to take me back."

"Excuse me? You two broke up? After all you went through? My God, Edward!" He said.

Anger was building up in him… I could hear it in his mind.

"I know, I haven't even been able to sleep since the night we made love." I said.

That ought to get him.

His mouth fell open, he was completely shocked.

Just as I was about to get my second kill for the night, I heard Alice and Jasper's mind incredibly close.

It was no use starting something tonight. With a final glace at Charlie, I got in my new car and vanished into the night.

I felt defeated, I had planned to kill Charlie tonight… it would have been great for Bella's blood, however, the fear and tremble in Jasper and Alice's minds gave me back my ego.

If they thought that standing in front of Bella's house at night would keep me away, they were oh so very wrong.

* * *

Sneak Peak:

Edwards POV

If Jane wanted fun, I was going to give it to her. I held her against the wall and she got her way.

"Ohh darling... don't be too rough... you know what my gift is" she said with a giggle.

"Don't be silly, I love your gift" I breathed heavily and did her harder. "Your gift is going to be very handy tomorrow."

* * *

**AU: This chapter was a little on the dull side, sorry I just want the story to develop a little. The future chapters will be alot more sexy and suspensful.**

**And once again: If something doesnt make sense in the plot..TELL ME. I don't want this story to be all gay and confusing.**


	4. The Torture

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the delay... pleas read!

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Ok are you sure you don't want me in your room too?" Alice asked when we pulled up to the house.

"No really, it's fine. You and Jasper can just be out here. I want to get some sleep" I answered quietly.

I walked up my front porch and saw Charlie looking like we was about to blow up.

"What is it, dad?" I asked.

"Edward dropped by." He growled.

My eyes widened. "H-how was he?" I

"He told me something I really didn't want to hear, and I hope to God he's lying. Now you go up to bed, you are grounded and we will talk about this in the morning." He said going up the stairs angrily.

What did Edward say to him? I thought to myself. But I was so thankful that Edward didn't kill him.

Happy that Charlie was going to sleep and Alice and Jasper were outside, I ran upstairs and closed the door behind me.

I started shaking and my lip quivered. Finally I began to sob quietly, leaning against my door. I let my tears roll freely now that no one could see me.

I walked over to my night stand and saw a cd.

It was the cd of songs that Edward had composed for me.

I picked it up gently then fell on my bed, bursting into tears. I cried loudly like I had been wanting to, without bothering to close my window for Alice and Jasper.

How did this happen? Edward was trying to kill me, and there was nothing I could do to get him back. I clung on to the string of hope that Carlisle would be able to summon his soul and lay on my bed crying myself to sleep.

* * *

Edward's POV

The sky got darker, Alice and Jasper sat against the red convertible casually looking out for any evil that wanted to get to Bella.

I crept behind the house and hopped up into Charlie's window, chuckled at his snoring, and went down the hall to my Bella.

I saw her sleeping so peacefully, as if she had no troubles at all.

I sat at her rocking chair and saw her head move slightly as she was dreaming.

She was so vulnerable, it was like she was a baby, just begging me to kill her.

I sat at her bed and stoked her hair rhythmically.

Her sweet blood called to me to drink her, but I needed to stir it up a bit more before I drank.

Hours passed of her relaxed sleeping… then the good part came.

She began to toss and turn like a nightmare.

"Edward…" she mumbled. "…I love you."

I smiled and touched her sleeping face. "Don't worry my love, we'll be together soon enough… just you wait."

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up from a terrible dream. It was so real, it was as if Edward was right there with me.

Getting out of bed, I tried to remember if everything that happened with Edward yesterday was a dream or not.

I looked out my window to see Alice and Jasper leaning against their car just like they were 8 hours ago.

It was all real. And Edward is gone.

I turned around and saw a folded piece of paper on my pillow.

I picked it up and opened it.

It was me. A sketched picture of me sleeping.

On the side, in Edward's handwriting, it said: _"Soon"._

I dropped the paper, horrified and looked around irrationally as if Edward was still in my room.

But he was nowhere in sight.

I knew I couldn't cry again, I had school today. I went and got ready, avoiding any thoughts that turned to Edward.

I nervously walked downstairs to face my punishment with Charlie, now that I had gotten sleep and was thinking more normally, I knew that Edward had merely told my dad a lie to stir things up in my home.

"Hi dad." I mumbled.

"Go to school. No seeing Edward, come home immediately." He said, cowering over the kitchen counter.

I walked out the door without breakfast, feeling too sick to eat.

I took a deep breath as I faced a day that could never go well.

* * *

Edward's POV

I knew the picture would get to her, before long she'd be just as crazy as Jane.

Alice and Jasper kept a firm eye on her, they were so disgustingly good intended, I would have to take care of them after Bella.

I stood behind a tree stealthily when they arrived at the school, then I saw an irresistible victim approaching me.

"Hi Edward." Said the shrilling voice of Jessica Stanley, I remembered her from my… Bella days.

_He must be angry at me, he's not answering! Well whatever, I don't see why Bella likes him… well ok, he's GORGEOUS...if your into that sort of thing...ugh..._

A smile grew on my face.

"Jessica… come closer." I said slyly.

She took a small, meaningless step. "What is it, Edward?"

"I need to tell you something, just come behind here and I'll tell you…it's amazing."

She took a few more steps until she was out of site, behind the trees.

I heard her heart beat faster as I wrapped my arms lightly around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" I said to her hideous, human face.

She stood in shock as I dazzled her with my eyes and chilled her with my touch.

I leaned in and kissed her neck… and her cheeks, shoulders, and lips. She couldn't speak, she just remainded wide eyes as I pressed against her seductivly.

As I kept kissing her she was so dazzled that she couldn't really get into it, in her thoughts I heard her say this was a dream.

I stroked my fingers on her lower back as my kisses turned more into little nips and bites.

They got sharper, I believe she then had an idea of what was happening.

I grabbed her body firmly and sunk my teeth into her neck without warning.

Her eyes widened but she couldn't pull away.

_No…no, oh god…_

Those were her last thoughts before her skin went pale, and she didn't blink.

I smirked and left her body on the ground, there was no need to hide her. The investigations would be a bit of a bother but Bella would be devastated.

Bella's POV

I came out of Jasper's car to see chaos going on at the school. There were ambulances, and police gathered around the trees by the cafeteria.

I turned to Jasper as he too got out. "What is going on?"

He closed his eyes a moment. "I feel fear… mourn…. and confusion."

I looked at Alice. "What does he mean? What happened?"

Alice was wide eyed for a moment, I knew immediately that she was having a vision.

When she appeared to be back in reality, she still had the same look of horror.

"Oh Bella… I'm so sorry." She said quietly then put her arm around me.

"F-for what? Was there an accident" I asked, confused.

Alice glanced at the huge crowds around the trees next to the high school.

She hesitated. "Bella… Jessica is dead."

"What?"

"She was murdered… they must be getting her body now." She said sadly motioning to the ambulance cars.

"She can't be. Jessica can't be dead, how could she be murdered?" I asked frantically.

"You… you know who killed her. Please don't make her say it." Jasper mumbled.

I took a heavy breath, "Edward."

Alice nodded and held my hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered meaningfully.

"No… NO." I shrieked pulling away from her. "Jessica didn't even know Edward, why would he kill her?"

"He did it to torture you. So don't let him, Bella… you need to keep yourself together, Jessica's death was to distract you from the life you have and… _Edward_, you know, would not want you to lose your sanity." Alice said.

"I'm going home." I answered.

"Let us take you."

"No! Alright? No. I want to be alone."

Jasper stepped closer. "That isn't an option right now."

I surrendered. "Fine, take me home… Just…" I paused.

"I don't want to be here." I finally said seeing Mr. And Mrs. Stanley crying next to a covered corpse going into an ambulance car.

This was unbearable.

Later I went home and lay in my room in peace, Charlie was at work and was maybe sent to Jessica's murder scene.

I cried softly when it sunk in that Jessica was truly dead.

My friend life and my vampire life has always been separate, the Volterra, Victoria and all the demons I had come across had never affected the humans I loved.

Edward took my world, and made it his own. And he had _fun_.

Jessica was innocent, and now she was gone alone with everything else that I'd had before Edward lost his soul.

This had to end, I couldn't sit around while he took everything I loved.

A sudden high of initiative overcame me when I knew who I had to speak with to make this end: Carlisle.

* * *

Edwards POV

"Where have you been?" Jane asked angrily when I strolled into our crypt.

"Just a little fun with a high school girl."

Her mouth tightened. "I thought we came all the way here to kill your singer… not play games with her friends."

"Jane darling." I said loudly, taking her into my arms. "It's all about the kill, I want this to last."

She growled, but let me hold her. "But I'm bored… this town is no fun."

I slammed her against the wall and moved her body between my legs violently.

"Oh it will be… your gift will be even more fun when we find use for it." I said, then I touched her all over, kissing her neck.

"Mmm I should get you mad more often…" she said seductively.

I threw her on the bed on the other side of the room, and mounted her like a lion attack.

"Not too fast dear, I do have some news." She giggled when I began tearing her dress off.

"News?" I asked, moving my hands down her stomach.

"Look at the newspaper on the table." She said suspense fully.

I took my hands off her and grabbed the paper.

_Unknown Statue Delivered to Seattle Museum: Artifact may be from the Nigerian Tribe of the 12th Century._

An evil smile grew across my face when I saw the familiar picture below it.

Jane cackled and wrapped her arms behind me, nibbled my ear playfully.

"Jane…" My tone becoming more serious. "We are about to make history…" I smiled. ".._End_."

* * *

Sneak Peak:

"Bella this isn't just an artifact... it is something that is way before my time..." Carlisle said seriously.

"Can it be stopped?" I asked.

His jaw clenched. "There is one way."

* * *

**AN: Sorry the writing was a little crappy. But yeah this will get interesting.**

**I realize that this story is not very succesful but I like it and I will finish it whether or not I get reviews. It's going to be 10 chapters.**

* * *


	5. Rosalie's Secret

* * *

**AN: Finally I am updating this thing. The last chapter got a grand total of seven reviews lol. But I don't mind... I am glad that anyone is reading this at all.**

* * *

Bella's POV 

I eagerly went down the stairs and out the front door.

Alice and Jasper still stood at the same spot "protecting" me.

"Were seeing Carlisle" I said firmly, opening the car door.

"Um… sure." Alice said, confused.

I sighed.

"Look I am tired of sitting around hoping that Edward will come back."

Tears began to creep to my eyelids. "This needs to end. If I can't have the love of my life back then I at least want to stop being in danger…. This will end. Even if it means killing him.

Alice pursed her lips. "Alright."

Jasper nodded. "Lets go."

I looked back at what I just said and cringed. I was trying to be so brave when I didn't even know what I wanted. Never in my life did I want to see Edward killed.. even if he had no humanity.

* * *

Carlisle was in his office when we came to see him. He seemed solemn and distant… it frightened me. 

"Can I help you?" he said politely when I stood in his doorway.

"Edward killed Jessica Stanley." I finally said after collecting my thoughts.

He straightened up in his seat. "Yes… I heard. I am very sorry for your loss."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault."

He frowned and looked away.

I went and stood by his desk. "I want to do whatever it takes to make this stop. Please just tell me if there is any way to get Edward back… and if not then what can we do to make him stop killing my friends and torturing me?"

There was a long, painful, pause.

"There is a spell… to restore a soul. It is much too complicated… I don't think getting him back is a possibility." He said painfully.

"Then we'll kill him." I said cracking my voice, no one had any idea how hard it was for me to say that.

Before Carlisle could open his mouth to speak, Alice stormed through the door.

"I had a vision." She said, glancing at me.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I was reading an article in the Seattle Newspaper about an old artifact statue being stolen… then a vision came. It is called Akathla and it is going to bring an apocalypse or something…it was all so blurred. But Edward was involved." Alice said so quickly I could barely keep up.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and picked one of his old books up off his desk.

"Akathla…" he mumbled while flipping through the pages.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It is a legend way before my time… it was a demon that could suck all the world into hell itself… it was destroyed, or so I thought… it appears that it is stabilized and Edward has it now."

I scowled. "Well he wouldn't… you know.. awaken it and send the world to hell, now would he?"

"I think he will." Carlisle answered in a low voice. "He will want to before the Volturi tries to."

"Well how can it be awakened.. wouldn't he have done it already?" I asked.

"Well there is a sword in the statue of Akathla, and if it is removed then the demon will be awakened and literally create a vortex that will… well suck the world into hell" he repeated.

"So all Edward has to do is pull the sword out and were all dead?" I asked, my voice shaking, not at the dying part… but the thought of Edward doing something so evil.

"No…no." Carlisle said absentmindedly checking his book. "Only the blood of a pure being can take the sword out."

"So anyone who's good…" I said quietly pointing out the obvious.

Carlisle suddenly lit up. "But see here… there is a way to kill the demon if it has been awakened."

"How?" Alice asked.

"If you kill the one who awakened Akathla, then him and the vortex will be sucked into the hell dimension and the world will be just fine."

"Oh" Alice answered. "Do you have a weapon that can kill a vampire?"

Carlisle smiled without humor. "A sword. The Volturi gave it to me many years ago, it is quite amazing, I have it put away and will get it if we …ever need it."

My muscles tightened. "So that's the only way to stop it?"

"Well the best way would be to get the statue away from Edward before he awakens it." Carlisle answered.

"Is their any way I can help?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella, but the best thing you can do now is stay safe and move on with your life." He said gravely, I could see how much Edwards change hurt him.

Just then, Jasper walked in the room.

"Um..Bella?"

"What is it?" I asked him.

"This was at the door for you." He mumbled handing me a bouquet of flowers.

They were stunning, white roses, but I knew immediately who they were from when I saw the note attached.

"_Soon_." it read.

My lip quivered, I threw the flowers down and ran out of the house, stumbling frequently.

* * *

I stood in front of the mansion, viewing the forest. It felt much too cold. 

I blinked a few times and noticed that it was a bit _too_ cold.

Someone was whatching me.

I looked up and saw _him_.

Edward, leaning against a tree.

"Hello lover." He said with a smile.

My feet were glued to the ground. "W-w-w-"

My attempt to speak came out as a shudder.

"Don't worry, I'll talk. You listen." He had the same perfect, velvet voice… only now it was filled with hatred.

"I hope you liked the flowers, I was going to rip your lungs out but that lacked poetry." He said smirking.

"Well wait… it doesn't have to, does it? What rhymes with lungs..." He said playfully taking a step towards me.

I jumped back and tried to call for Alice but my throat was dry.

"No need, love. I won't kill you now, but when I do, there won't even be a moment to beg for mercy." He was trying to scare me now, and was incredibly successful.

"Edward…" I managed to choke out quietly. "Th-there must be some part of you that remembers who you are…"

"Oh I do. And you actually believed what I used to say." He said laughing. "I don't see how anyone could love you."

I knew I was crying now, I moved my head so that he couldn't see.

"That doesn't work anymore. I know that you aren't you." I said a little more strongly, but still feeling weak.

"You like to tell yourself that don't you?" he sighed. "Until we meet again."

Then he was gone before I blinked.

* * *

Rosalie's POV (I know…random lol)

Our 2000 dollar computer was being especially slow.

Or perhaps it was just my impatience, every single spell website I had been on seemed to be fake.

I had made a particular effort not to tell anyone about my little project, but the closer I got to success the harder it was to keep this is a secret.

This secret of mine was the one helpful thing I could do.

Just because I wasn't moping around at our loss did not mean I didn't care.

Everyone: Emmett, my family, even Bella thought I was ambivalent to Edward's change.

Did no one know what he meant to me? He was my first family member, and my best friend for many years.

I was much too smart to sit around while soulless Edward went around threatening his girlfriend and killing students. I was going to fix everything.

The website I was on slowly began to load, a smile grew on my face.

Some old, ancient text appeared on the screen. This time it was legit.

"Yes." I whispered happily. "This is it."

"What is it babe?" Emmett asked walking into our room.

I quickly turned off the monitor. "Ah nothing, I'm going on an errand."

I grabbed my jacket and zipped out of the room while Emmett sat sadly by himself on our bed.

* * *

I walked cautiously into the local magic shop. Most of the merchandise was a joke: rubber severed heads, fake spell books and others meaningless things. 

But this eerie place had one thing that was worth purchasing. One thing that was real, one thing that would make everything the way it was.

"Hello miss!" the old shopkeeper said as I walked through the door. "Can I interest you in our newest love potions?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I need an Orb of Thesulah."

He looked surprised. "Don't get a lot asking for those. Sorry about earlier, we get a lot of tourists around this time of year."

He walked behind the store counter and pulled out a small velvet box. "The few people that buy these just want paper weights." He chuckled.

"How much?" I asked coldly.

"670 dollars plus tax."

I gave him the money and greedily grabbed my store bag.

"Are you going to use it?" he asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact... yes." I said walking towards the exit.

"Well if I don't seem too nosy." he said a little louder when I opened the door. "What are you going to conjure up? That's pretty crazy magic you got there."

"A present for a friend of mine." I said with a small, evil smile.

"What are you going to give him?"

I pulled the small, glowing ball out of its velvet case, it was cold in my hand and chilled me when I pulled it closer to my face.

"His soul." I whispered.

* * *

**AN: This chapter wasn't my best writing but I hope you all get it. This story isn't as good as my other one because I do not have a beta..which sucks lol. **

**But please keep reading, like I said before. I WILL finish this story but it would be nice to have some support even if you don't like it lol.**

* * *


	6. Frightening Truths

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay...again.**

* * *

Bella's POV 

I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Alice!!!" I almost screamed.

Her, Jasper, and Carlisle were outside next to me in a fraction of a second.

"What is it, Bella?" Carlisle asked seriously.

I shook my head incoherently. "Edward was just here, he… he's going to kill me."

"He isn't going to do anything to you." Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

I felt a calming sensation run through me, I glanced at Jasper.

"Really? Alice?" I said scowling. "Is that _truly_ what the future says?"

She frowned and looked away.

I looked at Carlisle. "Even Alice can't deny that he is going to kill me."

I felt moisture fill my eyes, my lip quivered.

"Don't cry, Bella." Jasper whispered suddenly, stepping towards me.

I stared at him. "You have _no_ idea what I'm going through, none of you do! Stop trying to understand. At least all of you have _each other!_ I'm the odd one out, the only reason I was apart of this family before was Edward. Now Edward is a bloodthirsty murderer and I'm a weak human girl. Like I always have been."

Alice's jaw dropped. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head and walked away.

Carlisle caught up with me in half a second. "Don't fall apart now Bella, despite everything, none of us are going to lose you."

I sighed angrily. "Give it a rest, Carlisle."

I pulled away from him, he let me go without argument.

* * *

"Bella? Where have you been?" Charlie asked when I stormed through the door. 

"Leave me alone." I growled, tears going down my cheeks. I kept my face turned from him so he couldn't see.

"Stay inside that house, ok? Whoever killed Jessica is still on the loose." Charlie said sadly.

"You're telling me!" I sarcastically scoffed.

I ran into my room and closed the door.

"This isn't happening!" I moaned to myself; I ran my fingers into my hair violently.

My anger turned to tears.

I pulled my head up from under my pillow when I heard my telephone ring.

I cleared my throat so that the stranger wouldn't know I had been crying.

"Hello?" I asked as clearly as I could.

"Hey Bella, it's me." A familiar voice said through the receiver.

"Oh, hey Angela… how are you doing?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I-it's Jessica. I just… can't believe she is dead." I could tell Angela was crying.

"Oh… I know it's terrible. But we can get through it, I promise." I said comfortingly.

"I really hope we can." Angela's voice sounded a little happier.

"Do you want me to drop by…so we can… talk?" I asked hesitantly. I had to admit that I did want to talk to someone who was actually human.

I could almost hear Angela smile. "That'd be great Bella I-"

Suddenly, mid sentence I heard her scream.

"Angela?" I asked frightened.

I heard no answer, all I heard was the sound of the phone being dropped.

"Oh god no!" I yelled. I hung up the phone and ran downstairs ignoring Charlie.

* * *

"Angela??" I called when I ran into her house; the door being unlocked. 

I looked around everywhere before I ran up to her room.

She was there. Standing completely shocked.

I went to her and held her hand. "What is it? Are you okay?"

She was staring at something, I looked in the same direction she as looking at and saw her fish tank.

Every single fish inside of it was dead, floating at the top.

"H-h-how did that happen?" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Angela…." I began.

I knew who violently killed her pets.

"It's fine…" she said, relaxing. "I was just shocked…. I'm sorry to make you come all the way here. I should have said something on the phone."

"Don't worry about it." I answered.

"My moms going to freak." She mumbled, sadly.

"We'll clean it out."

Angela's attention turned to her bed.

There was a small, envelope on it.

_Bella_, it read.

"Uh… this must be for you." She said picking it up.

I took it from her slowly. I opened it up to see a realistic sketch of my father.

I recognized the drawing style of Edward, I wasn't the only one who was being threatened now.

"It's Charlie." I whispered, holding the paper in my hand.

Edward was going kill my family.

* * *

Edward's POV 

"Still having fun with your singer?" Jane asked playfully when I walked into our crypt.

I sighed heavily. "Just stirring her up. Bella has lost my attention… now I'm more interested in our pretty new statue."

"Akathla." Jane giggled, pointing to the large figure in our room.

It was a hard rock, the design of some kind of demon, and a sword was sticking out of it.

"It's a big rock." I stated.

"Mhm!" Jane said happily.

"Wow… I can't wait to tell all my friends…a rock this big…" I mumbled sarcastically.

Jane scowled. "I went to a lot of trouble to steal it from the museum. And we're going to use it. We need to before the rest of Volterra take it from us, no doubt they already know."

"Well how do we awaken it?"

Jane smiled. "Someone pure. Shall we go grab a human now?"

"No." I frowned. "Not pure enough. Let's get an old friend."

"Who?" Jane asked excitedly.

I smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

Rosalie's POV 

Emmett came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Busy again?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm working on something Emmett."

"All you've been doing is sitting on this computer or going off to stores. There isn't time for shopping now, Rose. Were trying to deal with… well you know." Emmett's eyes saddened. I knew what he was talking about.

"Right." I mumbled.

"So are you going to be helpful or keep sitting on this computer" Emmett asked.

I didn't answer. He sighed and walked away.

Little did he know that it wouldn't be long until everyone would thank me.

I could perform the spell tonight.

* * *

Sneak peak: 

"Uh oh…" Jane mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked lazily.

She suddenly looked at me seriously. "Someone is going to ruin our happy home."

* * *

**AN: Ah I had alot of differernt story development I had to work on. So sorry that each POV was so short. **

**Next chapter will be alot better :D**

**review?**

* * *


	7. Even In Death

* * *

**AN: Delay again, sorry. Life's been busy. I adressed alot of plot points in this chapter. It gets kind of complex. Please read!**

* * *

Jane's POV (yay for randomness!) 

The Magic store was silent, it was late at night now, I had only a few minutes to find someone to drink before I had to meet Edward Cullen.

Strangely, as I walked into the store, I smelled another vampire.

One of the animal drinkers had been in here today.

Now why would one of Edward's family members be in the magic store?

"Were closed!" A gruffly old man yelled at I entered the building.

I stared at him evilly. "Come here."

"W-what do you want?" He asked shakily, as my scent attracted him.

"I believe you had a visitor today… a pale one…" I said.

"The blonde?" he asked confused.

I nodded curiously.

"You see… I worry. I would like to know what you and the mean lady talked about today."

He was frightened, I could smell his blood racing.

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know." He said defensively as I got closer to him.

I listened intently as he told me all about today's little purchase, then I used him to quench my thirst.

It was a very successful night. I smiled and went home to speak to Edward.

* * *

Edward's POV 

Jane sighed. "So you're saying that the only being who's pure of heart is Carlisle?"

"Yes. Come on, Jane. He hasn't ever killed a human, he is a saint, and he's our man." I clarified.

"He'll be hard to catch, your little family will protect him."

"Maybe." I smiled.

"You're a fool. I think I'm starting to miss the old "Bella-whipped" Edward." Jane yelled.

"Very funny." I replied.

She folded her arms. "So let's say we do capture Carlisle… how are you going to kill him if you have a soul?"

"What are you talking about? I'm humanity free! Get with the program."

"Not for long…" She sang in a high voice.

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"I found out something very interesting today." She said slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "No games. Tell me or I kill you."

"Someone is going to ruin our happy home." She replied.

I stepped towards her until we were only an inch apart.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"You sister." She hissed.

"Alice?"

"Not the fortune teller…. The one with the angelic face…." Jane closed her eyes.

* * *

Rosalie's POV 

"Emmett it's the only way!" I snarled.

"It's too dangerous Rose!" Emmett held me against the wall, baring his teeth.

"Now you see why I haven't told anyone." I hissed.

"Do you have _any_ idea how deep this kind of magic is? It's another dimension, you could get in somewhere and not be able to pull yourself out!" Emmett growled quietly.

My lip shook. "It's _Edward_. _He_ needs someone to pull _him_ out."

"You aren't doing any spell." He answered.

"You try and stop me." I squinted my eyes.

"I'm not going to fight you." A growl rumbled from his chest.

I slipped from Emmett's hold on me and left the room swiftly.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

I decided the High School would be the safest place to perform the spell. I gripped violently on the handle of my magic store bag. The object inside would be my only chance to save him. 

Breaking into a class room was not difficult.

I went quietly to my English teacher's desk and put my yellow floppy disc into the hard drive.

While it loaded I got out the Orb of Thesulah and laid it gently on the table.

Finally the online spell translated to English on the screen.

"I can't believe it." I mumbled when everything seemed to be into place.

"Me neither!" said a voice from the doorway.

I shot my head up and let out a surprised scream.

Edward smiled.

* * *

I kept my voice calm. "E-Edward… I… have good news…" 

"Oh I heard!" He began walking down the aisles between the desks. "You went down to the local boogedy-boogedy store and conjured up my "cure"."

I stood up from the office chair. _It isn't really him_, I reminded myself.

He stood only a few feet away from me. "The Orb of Thesulah.." He began, picking up the stone. "If memory serves… this is supposed to summon a person's souls, from the ether… store it until it can be transferred."

The orb began to glow as he looked into it.

I was frozen.

"You know what I hate most about these things?" Edward asked, holding up the orb. "They are just so damn fragile!"

Before I could blink, he threw it on the blackboard with all his vampire strength, and it shattered into dust.

"Must be that shoddy gypsy craftsmanship, huh?" he asked.

I walked, trembling to the exit.

He went around the desk and turned the monitor of the computer on.

"You know, it never ceases to amaze me how much the world has changed in just a century."

He picked up the computer.

"It's a miracle to me. You can fit the secret of summoning my soul into this little box!"

Just like I expected, he threw it violently on the floor… it shattered as the electricity inside sparked.

I slowly reached for the door knob, only to see that he had already locked it.

"And it all comes out here!" he yelled gesturing to the paper coming out of the printer.

Edward chuckled. "The Ritual of Restoration. Hah, that brings back memories."

He threw the paper into the shattered monitor, starting a fire.

"No that's your-!" I began unthinkingly.

"My cure?" he cringed and ripped more of the burning paper. "I'll pass. Sorry but déjà vu just isn't what it used to be."

He paused, staring at his mess.

"Ah well.. it looks like I'm going to kill two birds… with one stone." He put his hands above the fire, then looked up at me viciously.

"And the sister… makes three."

* * *

I screamed, broke the lock, and ran for it. 

As I sped across the school hallway, I heard him sigh.

"Good, I wanted to work up an appetite…" he yelled.

I ran around the corner and went up the stairs, every escape I came up with didn't seem to work.

I was frightened, but unsurprised to see that every school exit had been chained.

I couldn't outrun him.

As I got to the last exit from the school I could find, another vampire appeared next to me.

Edward began laughing.

I winced but knew I had no chance of getting away.

"Sorry Rosie, but this is where you get off." Without warning he dug his teeth into my neck, the venom was unbearable.

He bit me again on my shoulder.

I cringed into the ground and covered my face.

Edward put his foot on my back and stomped, crunching several of my bones.

I screamed loudly. I had never felt this kind of pain since my death many years ago.

He began tearing parts of my body off, my arms… my legs.

The pain was scorching, but I was completely conscious.

"You see, I'd kill you but…" He played with one of my arms. "This actually works well with my "torture my singer" thing. So.. I'll just leave you here."

In a flash he had vanished.

I closed my eyes and prayed that Alice, being psychic, was already on her way.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Alice what is it?" I asked when she was staring off into space.

Shock covered her face.

"What did you see?" I persisted.

"It's Rosalie! I need to go, stay here. Jasper will watch you." She whispered before leaving my room abruptly.

At first I was angry when Alice insisted on talking to me, but when I saw her leave so quickly… I partly wished she could stay. I began to feel like I needed someone.

I glanced up. Jasper was leaning against my doorway.

"Protecting?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"Yes." He whispered apprehensively.

"I'm assuming Alice told you what she saw in her vision…" I began.

"Edward attacked Rosalie. Tore her up." He said sadly, but bluntly. Jasper never spared my feelings.

"Is she… ok?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Yes." Jasper sat on my bed next to me. "He didn't burn the pieces. But it will be a while before she will be whole… it takes us time to heal."

"Right." I whispered without emotion.

She's going to be ok. I told myself over and over.

"It's late. You should go to sleep. You need to go to school tomorrow." Jasper said in a hushed voice.

I nodded and began to gather my pajamas off the floor.

Taking the hint, he left my room and stood back by his car outside my house.

* * *

English class was canceled the next day in school. Apparently someone had destroyed all of Mrs. Jensen's desk items. 

Most of my human friends weren't at school, many kids were still mourning Jessica. If only they knew what had really happened.

"Come on." Alice said hoarsely when I met her at lunch.

"Where are we going?"

"To the English room. That vandalism attack was not a coincidence, if anyone had tried to do that last night they would have been Edward's dinner."

I winced at Alice's choice of words.

We walked to the desk to see a destroyed computer, and evidence of a fire.

Alice seemed to be analyzing everything he had destroyed.

"I-is Rosalie going to be alright?" I asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Carlisle is taking care of her, she just needs time to heal. Emmett's not even staying with her though… he wants to hunt Edward for what he did."

She sat down angrily at the side of the desk.

I composed my thoughts for a moment, then cleared my throat for what I was about to say.

"Alice?" I asked.

Her pixie-like face looked up at me.

"I love you, your like a sister, and that's what I need." I said warmly.

"I love you too, we can get through this, I know we can."

After she spoke, Alice noticed a yellow floppy disc with an R on it.

_I wasn't ready._

_But now I think I am._

_I can't hold on to the past any longer._

_Edward is gone; nothing's ever going to bring him back._

And with that thought, me and Alice got up from the desk and walked back into reality, as we walked, Alice threw the yellow floppy disc casually into her backpack.

* * *

**AN: Hah, I got to four different POVs. I was going to kill off Rosalie, but I changed my mind, she is an important part of the finale, and I couldn't use Alice since she's psychic and would ruin everything :p**

**oh and sorry for posting this twice, I accidently didn't save it correctly the first time.**

**Please review, I would really like some responses!**

* * *


	8. Newfound Hope

* * *

**AN: Thankyou for the four reviews I got for chapter 7, I don't mind that I don't have many reviews, I am flattered that anyone is taking the time to read this. You guys rock, you are a small audience but a strong one :D**

* * *

Bella's POV 

It was strange that Charlie was letting me stay with Alice for the weekend, after me and Edward "breaking up," you would think he would be overprotective.

I guessed that he just couldn't bare to see me like this around the house. Neither could I.

It was comforting to stay with the Cullen's, but it was like torture in a way.

Every item, every gesture, ever sound in the house felt like him.

But I was beginning to move on, beginning to accept my future, nothing would ever be like it was

* * *

"How's Rosalie?" I asked gently when Alice came down the stairs. 

She cringed slightly. "She still isn't conscious, Carlisle is taking care of her though."

I knew not to ask if I could go see her, Jasper told me earlier that Rosalie was still not one piece yet… and it would be disturbing for me to see.

"I just found out some more about the vandalism act in the English class.." Alice began, changing the subject.

I glanced up unwillingly.

"… There was some shattered glass, not just regular glass, but glass from some kind of orb." She continued.

I shrugged. "Maybe it was a makeup glass or something."

Knowing Rosalie, it probably was.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I stole a piece of the glass and researched the texture. It's from an Orb of Thesulah."

I frowned. "Umm… what is that?"

Alice stood closer to me and lowered her voice. "It's used to restore someone's soul."

My eyes widened. "You don't mean…?"

She nodded. "Rosalie must have gone to the school that late so she could perform the ritual… she must have found a way, before… _Edward _stopped her."

I flinched. "I wonder how he found out."

"I'll have to look into it later, do you want to start your homework?" she asked.

I nodded sadly and got out my binder. "Crap, do you have a pencil?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alice gasped. She reached into her backpack, and the same yellow floppy disc from earlier fell out.

"What's this?" I asked when I saw the R scrawled on it.

Alice handed me a pencil. "Oh I assumed that was Rosalie's when I saw-"

She stopped dead, I raised my eyebrows.

* * *

"D-do.. do you think this might…" 

I finished her sentence. ".. be the _ritual_?"

Alice grabbed the disc from me at supernatural speed and popped it in her laptop.

Slowly, several pages of ancient text appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

This was it.

* * *

Edward's POV 

"Is it just me or is life a bit boring right now?" I yelled half to myself.

Jane ran up to me and began to lock her arms around my waist, I pushed her away.

"What is it?" she asked with a pout.

I sighed. "Jane you and I could never last, stop stretching it out, alright love?"

She frowned. "If it wasn't for my warning, you'd be a care bear with fangs right now!"

She said, referring to my stopping Rosalie from her little spell.

"Yes, I thanked you for that. Let's move on shall we?" I persisted.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Kill Bella, _your singer_. Yes I know. Talk talk talk but no action."

"Eh… the singer has lost my interest. I want to focus on Akathla." I gestured the ancient statue motionlessly stanched in our crypt.

"When will we capture Carlisle?" she asked getting more excited now.

I smiled. "We won't need to capture him _tonight_."

"Why not?"

"My dear brother is on his way here right now… I can hear his thoughts very loudly…" I smirked.

Jane looked frightened. "Do you mean the emotion controlling one… or the burly one…?"

"The burly one." I replied humorously.

"Edward! _He's strong_!" Jane hissed.

Before I could respond, our front door opened violently.

* * *

"Emmett! Hey mate!" I yelled happily. 

"Don't play games." He growled. "You know why I'm here."

"Could it be because I chopped Rosie up like a lumber jack?" I asked.

Another growl rumbled from his chest. Emmett ran foreword and held me against the wall.

"Aw we don't need to fight." I scoffed.

He held me more firm. "I'm a stronger man by far, Edward. I could kill you now."

"But you won't." I spoke clearly.

"Oh and why's that?" He sounded like a caveman now as I yelled in my face.

"You didn't come alone." I stage whispered.

Another vampire ran into my home. "Emmett?!"

Emmett had no idea that Esme had followed him hoping to reason with him.

Little Esme, always thinking of others, even though I was a demon, she could not let Emmett put himself in danger to kill me.

Jane smiled viciously and leapt foreward, biting Esme all over.

Emmett kept his eyes on me.

"You're not just going to let your mommy become firewood are you?" I asked.

He growled at me once more. "This _isn't _over."

* * *

With that he spun away from me and took Esme into his arms, easily pushing Jane across the room. 

"OW!" she screamed when she hit the wall.

He wasn't going to fight, his heart was much too big. I watched humorously as he carried his wounded mother out of my crypt.

That's when I knew how to defeat my former family.

The Cullen's could _not_ be killed by force, neither could Bella.

The way to kill them was to hit their weakness:

_Love_.

Love was the one thing that kept Bella and my family from _ever_ hurting a being.

It was how I would kill them.

It was how I would win.

They had the one thing that used to hold me back: _humanity_.

It was all going to be _too easy_.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was very short..and rushed. Sorry, I needed some story development time. There are only two chapters left now, so it will get more exciting.**

**And is anyone confused? If you want, go ahead and skim the other chapters (if you care) so that you don't forget Akathla, the Orb of Thesulah, or anything like that :)**

**PLEASE review? please? critisism is perfectly fine, it won't hurt my feelings or w.e. :)**

* * *


	9. Dark Intentions

* * *

**AN: Ew, it took me almost a month to update. :-/ sorry, I hope people are still interested...**

* * *

Recap: Edward wants to use Carlisle's venom to awaken Akathla, meanwhile Bella and Alice have found the spell to summon Edward's soul.

* * *

Edward's POV 

I sat in my dark crypt, searching for answers.

"Edward!" Jane cried. "I have a surprise."

I didn't even glance at her, she continued anyways. "They've all awakened!"

"Who?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"The children I've created."

My head shot up. "You made vampires?."

Jane nodded. "About three days ago, I kept them in the basement, and now they're all awake… and hungry." A smile grew across her face.

"How many exactly?" Interest swept through me.

"Around ten." She shrugged. "I didn't want to make too many, they'd ban against me."

My eyes lit up. "We have ten newborns downstairs?"

She smiled wider. "Imagine all the things we can have them do for us!"

I got off of the coffin and skidded down to the lower basement.

* * *

My ears suddenly stung with screams and teeth chattering. 

I had forgotten how wild and agonized newborns could be.

I saw ten stunning vampires thirstily clinging at the walls of the plain room.

"Poor dears." Jane whispered. "They don't even know their strength yet."

It was chaotic, most of them were screaming for blood, some scratched the walls, and a few just sat, shaking uncontrollably in the corner.

"I chose more attractive humans, it's no fun having ugly newborns running around." Jane continued.

"Silence." I yelled.

They obeyed.

"I know you are confused, your throats sting, and you have just awakened from an unbearable pain." I said.

One of them growled.

"You do not need to live like this, I promise you happiness if you do as I say."

Being mindless newborns, no one seemed to disagree with me.

They didn't answer, but they all kept shaking.

"I will let you go out to hunt.. to quench your thirst. But if you don't return you will never have anything to drink again."

* * *

With that, I swung open the door and they ran out to kill. 

"Do you honestly think they will just come back like trained dogs?" Jane mumbled.

"Maybe not. But I remember being a newborn, I did _everything_ Carlisle said, it took me years to rebel."

I raised my eyebrows. "He tricked me into being like him, I didn't know any better, now it's time for revenge."

Jane laughed, sensing my plan.

* * *

Bella's POV (later) 

"So.. do you have an... Orb of Thesulah?" I asked eying the spell.

Alice curled a smile. "I bought one when we first moved to Forks... I thought it'd it be a good paper weight."

I smiled without humor. "Go get it then, do you want me to go tell everyone else? That we found it I mean..."

Alice cringed. "Let's just do this ourselves. That way no ones hopes will be let down if it doesn't work."

That made me uncomfortable. "I really think we should tell everyone, they can help."

Alice looked away awkwardly. "If I told Jasper, he wouldn't let me do it, he's so protective, he'd never let me do such a complicated spell. Carlisle wouldn't approve either."

"It won't be... dangerous for you, will it?" I whispered.

Alice scowled. "Do you want Edward back or not? This is our only chance."

I nodded and started printing the spell from Alice's computer while she went to get the Orb.

"Here it is." Alice mumbled holding a small white ball in a blanket.

"Can I see it?"

She delicately handed me the towel wrapped Orb.

It felt ice cold, it tickled my fingers, then lit up in my hand.

"I think it lights up when it feels a soul, just something it does." Alice said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh." I just answered.

The Orb of Thesulah, so beautiful, but so troubling. Was this small shiny thing the key to getting the love of my life back? Could this powerful little object give Edward back his soul?

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by a stunning blonde running down the stairs. 

Rosalie was healed.

"Crap." Alice mumbled taking the Orb from me, she hid it in her backpack.

"I-I need to go." Rosalie stuttered. "It's Emmett and Esme."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Edward got to them, Emmett just called, he's carrying Esme home but a bunch of newborn vampires are attacking them." Rosalie spoke in a rush.

"Let's go." Alice said. "Bella stay here."

"Why?" I yelled.

Rosalie frowned. "Carlisle is staying to protect you, obviously. Come on Alice., Jaspers already out the door"

The two of them rushed out.

I sighed angrily, everyone was in danger now.

* * *

For a while, I sat glumly at the table, while Carlisle ignored me, working upstairs. 

Then I _felt_ something.

Or more specifically, I _heard _something.

"Bella?" I soft voice called from a distance.

The voice was soft as velvet, and as loving as an angel.

Without thinking twice, I perked up my head. "Edward?"

My name was called again, ever so quietly, from outside the house.

I knew Carlisle was working, of course, I slipped out the front door to follow the comforting voice.

I kept walking down the street while my name was called hushly over and over.

I felt serene hearing the Edward-_I_-knew call my name.

* * *

But when I stopped in front of a familiar vampire, I knew I had been tricked. 

"Hello lover." Edward said with a happy smile.

I pursed my lips and took a slow step back.

"Why so distant? I was hoping we could run off to the meadow." he smirked.

"W-what did you do to Emmett and Esme?" I asked coldly, ignoring his last comment.

"Just whipped Esme into shape, but the rest of your little family are going to be busy for a while." his voice had humor.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled viscously. "My family is a tad bigger than yours now."

I knew immediately what he meant. "Newborns?"

'Yep, and lot's of them. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are going to be busy a while with my vampires."

I cringed. "Then what do you need me for?"

"Fun." He stated simply.

"I've had enough of your games." I yelled turning away to leave.

"But I haven't." he growled following me in an instant.

It happened so fast, before I had time to breath he was holding me against the side of a tree.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked panicked. 

He held me firmly against the tree, gripping onto both of my wrists, grinding them against the bark.

He didn't answer, he leaned in and kissed me violently with perfect expertise.

He continued to kiss me, slipping his ice cold tongue in now and then, giving me chills all over.

I knew he was evil. But strangely, I didn't even attempt to stop him.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

Forgetting everything I knew.

My eyes shot open though, when he pressed his body against mine, putting each of my curves against his perfect muscular chest.

I made a vain attempt to move my head from his, but his strength was like iron.

It wasn't much longer, that I knew I couldn't breath anymore.

I tried to move his lips from mine so that I could intake air.

Getting the message, he started kissing my neck.

My gasp for air was cut short when I felt his teeth stroking my skin.

Although it happened much too quickly, I still had time to scream when several sharp teeth dug into my body.

* * *

My eyes stood wide open when small sips of my blood slipped into his mouth. 

Edward moved his hands to my waist and drank from me in very small amounts.

_He's going to kill you_, the dark part of my mind whispered to me.

Edward released me only a few seconds later, removing his teeth and taking several steps away from me.

My hand immediately cupped over my neck, several teeth marks were pierced in my skin.

"What did you do?" My intended whisper came out as a sob.

"You taste even better than I remembered." He sighed closing his eyes.

I wrapped my arms instinctively around myself, the pain was nothing compared to Edward's dark intentions for me.

* * *

I closed my eyes tightly, preparing for what I was about to say. 

"Edward... I know that you aren't who you used to be... but I don't understand how you can keep doing this. You either _kill_ me or you _don't_. This needs to end. This is about you and me, just end it please, or leave."

He began to laugh. "This isn't about _you_, Bella. This was a distraction, it was never about _you_."

My eyes shot open. Carlisle.

I had foolishly followed Edward's masqueraded voice, leaving Carlisle alone with his family gone, and a pack of newborns looking for a kill.

I'd left him, focused on his work, with no one to warn him, no one to scream.

Wordlessly, I ran from the tree going as fast as I could back to the Cullen house.

"And you fall for it every time!" Edward yelled humorously as I ran.

* * *

How long had I been gone? Time seemed to mean nothing when I was in Edward's arms. 

I swung open my family's front door to a disaster.

I walked slowly into the living room, every one of my family: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme, all of them except Carlisle, were on the floor in terrible condition.

Their bones were snapped, they had teeth marks all over them, where venom had been injected.

"Was it the newborns?" I asked.

No one answered, I knew they were going through unbearable pain, and like Rosalie before, they would need time to recover.

I turned around to see, written in blood on the wall. "_**Was it good for you too?"**_

I cringed violently, perversion and horror overcame me when I realized what Edward meant in those words.

It did not take a lot to realize that the newborns had taken Carlisle.

[flashback _Someone with a pure soul can awaken Akathla._

"Oh my God..." I whispered.

Edward was going to end the world with Carlisle's venom. And no one could help me stop it.

* * *

I tried to hold back my tears, but gave up when I remembered that no one was watching me. 

Sobbing, I curled on the floor next to Esme's half dead body.

My warm tears swept over my frighteningly cold body from Edward's kisses.

* * *

Everything felt cold, a few momenths later, somthing about the room changed. 

I heard some loud footsteps behind me, along with the click of a gun.

"Freeze!" An official voice said.

I turned my head to see four police officers at the door.

"What?" I sobbed.

"Put your hands in the air." The officer growled.

* * *

**AN: Come on, did you seriously think that a bunch of vampire fights could go on without a few clueless neighbors making 911 calls?**

**I typed this chapter so fast, definetly not my best writing... I hope you didn't go "Huh?" the whole time.**

**Review please :), the finale will be posted soon.**


	10. Becoming

* * *

**AN: The Finale**

* * *

Bella's POV

I stepped from Esme's body, tripping as I moved.

The officer tensed. "I said put your hands in the air."

I moved my arms up slowly and shakily. "P-please… you don't understand… I-"

"Don't move."

I pursed my lips and looked down at the Cullen's with tears in my eyes.

"I need to see if they're alright." I said, with my hands still in the air.

The office, after looking down at the Cullen's bodies, grabbed a walkie talkie from his waist. "We need some backup here, there is five bodies and one suspect." He said in a low murmur.

Panic ran through me. Carlisle was gone, Edward had an army of newborns and a demon that would suck the world into Hell itself.

I had nothing. I had no strength, no one to help me, and I didn't have the love of my life.

The policeman started, cautiously, walking toward me as if I was a dangerous murderer at large.

Which It probably seemed like.

This was the end, I didn't stand a chance against the police, I would go to jail, and it wouldn't be long until it would all be over.

Every being on the earth would suffer endless torture and death.

My thoughts went wild as the office pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

If only I was a vampire, then I could save everyone.

If I had a weapon-

* * *

My eyes widened.

A weapon.

I remembered the words Carlisle spoke to me not long ago.

He spoke about a sword… the only thing that could stop Edward, and save the world.

Without thinking, I sped away from the officer and bolted up the stairs.

I need the sword, I thought to myself frantically. This was my last chance.

I cringed when I heard a gunshot hit the stair banister.

I knew the police would follow me in any minute.

But it didn't matter.

I swung Carlisle and Esme's bedroom door, and to my great surprise, the sword sat right on the bed.

It was overwhelming, I had been expecting to search frantically before the police would get me.

I went to the bed and slowly picked up the sword, despite the hurry I was in.

There was a note. "You need to know how to use it. Go to the park, beneath the swings."

I read Carlisle's note over and over.

"Stop right there." Three police men yelled at the doorway.

Without glancing at them I grabbed the sword.

Suddenly I felt powerful, it was as if the weapon was magic.

"Oh god." I whispered when I gripped in the sword tightly in my hands.

I ran from the police, successfully climbing out the window despite their objections.

"Suspected homicide victim on the loose. Female, estimated 5 foot 4, 17 years old, suspect is very dangerous." I heard one of them mumble into a phone as I left.

* * *

Before I had a chance to breathe, after I climbed down the drain pipe, I was running. Faster than I had ever ran. The park was only a mile away, the ice cold air was like little knives against my wounded neck.

I avoided thinking about Edward's taste of my blood, and focused on getting to the crypt before it was too late.

* * *

Edward's POV

"You're a good man Carlisle. I always knew that, I still know that now." I said smugly. "But, of course, you were the one that changed me. You created a monster just as well I created all these newborns."

Carlisle glanced at the five newborns holding his against the wall. Jane sat giggling in the other corner of the room.

"So…" I continued, putting my hand on his shoulder. "You need to repay me, for what you did."

"I know what you want." He whispered gently.

"Then you know I need your blood to awaken old stony over here?" I gestured to the statue of Akathla.

"My venom is pure." Carlisle verified mournfully.

"It's the purest of the bunch." I smiled. "All I need is a little of it on my hands, then I can pull the sword out of it's stone chest."

Carlisle nodded, then one of my newborns pushed him harder against the wall.

"So this is the end." I heard Carlisle mumble to himself with ancient grief.

"It will be nice. Returning to Hell, it's where our kind came from after all. It will be even better having Bella there, her frail little body suffering endless torture." I smiled evilly, and Carlisle flinched.

"And now…" I bared my teeth. "It's time for the big finish."

I slowly went to Carlisle's side and pulled his hand up to my face. "See you in Hell." I whispered.

I dug my teeth into his pale skin, a bit of the venom went into my mouth, I resisted the stinging and then it drip on my hand.

"Come into my world." I said to my wounded "father."

"I don't think it's yours just yet." A young girls voice said behind me.

"Well look who's here." I said when I saw Bella standing courageously at the door to my crypt.

"Can I kill her?" Jane asked excitingly.

"Your not going to do this." Bella said, gripping a sword she had with her.

"And how are you going to stop me?" I asked, I appeared in front of her in half a second.

"I… don't know." She admitted.

"Well.. while you ponder that, I'm going to end the world, I don't have time for you." I added.

"Carlisle how do I use the sword?" she asked, panicked and tear eyed.

Carlisle tugged on the newborns restraints. "If its too late you just need to sacrifice a being-" A female newborns grabbed hold of his neck, squeezing.

I walked foreword and touched Bella's cheek. "You're going to Hell."

* * *

Alice's POV (go me with the random xD)

I felt an overwhelming pain go through my veins, all I could see was the ceiling above me.

"Bella?" I called.

"She's not here." A voice whispered.

"Esme?"

"Yes, she went to stop Edward."

I sighed. "She's going to die."

Rosalie began to come into consciousness. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "If I hadn't gotten him so angry… maybe he would have waited a bit longer to do it…"

Emmett took her hand. "Don't worry about it Rose, we'll think of something."

I scowled. "We're not going to think of something.." they all frowned at me. "… we're going to do something. Jasper… get the orb, it's on the table, and you're the strongest right now."

My husbands eyes widened. "No." He growled. "You're too weak and it's dangerous."

Emmett agreed. "It's deep magic Alice, it could kill you."

I stared at them in shock. "This is truly our last chance to save him, if we do it now maybe it won't be too late. He's our brother, and Bella is facing him alone."

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but remained silent.

After a moment Rosalie spoke, "I'll get the orb." She glared at Jasper and heaved her weak body up to get the glass sphere.

She handed it to me, along with the print out of the spell.

"We can do this." I whispered to my family.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Save me a seat." I replied.

He frowned. "Should I just snap your neck right now?"

He threw me gently across the room, I knew I'd have bruises later.

"No." I panted frantically when he walked toward Akathla with Carlisle's venom faithfully in his hand.

"Stop." Carlisle roared.

I closed my eyes tightly and heard the long silver sword be pulled from the statue's stony chest.

"Ah, Carlisle's venom worked like a charm. Only a few more minutes now." Edward said.

Anger overcame me. No matter what I did, it was never enough.

I gripped the sword and charged toward the statue. If someone was going to die to save the world, it would be Edward.

As I was about to stab him, it took me about a half second to realize he was a vampire.

Simultaneously I was being held 6 feet in the air, with Edward's ice cold hand tightening around my neck.

And then I started to cry.

A dark, crooked smile appeared on Edward's face when my warm tears touched his fingers.

Interrupting our perverse moment, Jane laughed at the statue. "It's coming, it's awakening."

I turned and also saw a strange swirl growing from Akathla's mouth.

* * *

Emmett's POV (lol)

"Is she doing the spell?" Esme asked anxiously.

Jasper nodded. "She's saying it in her mind…"

Everyone stared intently at the Orb of Thesulah.

"Oh my God what's wrong with her?" Rosalie cried.

All of us stared at Alice to see that her eyes had turned a pure white, and her lips were moving slightly.

"Alice?" Jasper touched her shoulder.

That was when a miracle happened. The Orb of Thesulah lit a brilliant silver, illuminating the entire room.

After a moment it went dim, and Alice awoke.

"What happened? Did it work?" she asked, we all smiled.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward set me down with a thump. "Honestly Bella, I thought you knew better…"

He turned dead pale and cringed into the ground.

Despite how evil he was, I was concerned. "Edward?" I asked.

He groaned in pain, looked up, and for a moment his eyes shined a light.

For a few moments. Everything was silent.

Jane, Carlisle, even the newborns were staring at the two of us.

He was still, knelt down on the floor, breathing heavily.

Finally he turned his head to look up at me, standing over him with a sword in my hands.

"Bella?" he whispered in a soft, velvet voice.

I took half a step back and stared back defensively.

He looked around for a moment and then back at me. "What's going on? Where are we?… I don't remember."

At first I thought it was a trick. I furrowed my eyebrows and scowled.

But something in his eyes, an innocence in a way, made me doubt my assumption.

"Edward?"

He stood up, for the first time I saw him stumble a little. When he stood in front of me, his eyes immediately went to the two small holes on my neck from his bite. "You're hurt." He whispered putting a hand on my shoulder. "Who did this?"

My voice was gone.

Suddenly he pulled my arm and held me in a tight, awkward hug. I still wasn't sure it was true, but I accepted the embrace.

My eyes closed and I let my head rest on his shoulder.

His arms both went around my waist in a comforting and protecting position. He sighed "I…I feel like I haven't seen you in months… Oh God, everything's so muddled…"

I breathed a deep sigh and kept my eyes closed.

Suddenly I heard a low rumbled from behind Edward… Akathla's statue eyes glowed red, and a small vortex got bigger from it's mouth. I recognized it as the opening of Hell.

It got bigger and bigger and I knew there was only one way to stop it.

Edward breathed and kissed my shoulder, holding me tighter against his hard, cold body. "Oh… Bella…"

Carlisle went and stood behind Edward, looking deep into my eyes.

Slowly he went foreword and gently took the sword from my hand. I then knew what he was about to sacrifice.

For the world.

For me and Edward.

I started to shake my head, hoping he would change his mind.

Edward misinterpreted my gesture and pulled away a little, but kept his hands on my arms. He didn't seem to notice Carlisle, or Jane, not even the opening of Hell right behind him. He kept his eyes on me trying to understand my thoughts.

Behind Edward I saw Carlisle nod once holding up the sword.

I pushed Edward away and stood in front of him defensively. "No!" I cried at Carlisle.

He couldn't kill Edward. I didn't care if all of us, and the world was sucked into Hell. I wouldn't give him up, not now that I had him, not for anything.

Carlisle lifted the sword, but instead of heading for Edward, he plunged it into his own stomach.

My eyes widened, and I saw Carlisle back slowly into the vortex, two powers collided as he let the energy wrap around him and take him along with all the danger we were in.

I sob stifled from my eyes and I put my hand over my mouth.

I then realized everything he had given up, everything I had lost to have Edward back.

He sacrificed himself for Edward and I.

Edward turned me around. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it…" I whispered reassuringly. "Close your eyes?"

He obeyed eagerly.

I let my teary hands touched his cheeks, his nose, lips…

"I love you." I said holding back more of my tears.

His eyes opened. "I love you." He sighed in return.

We were in perfect harmony. Although Jane and the newborns had run away. Hell was closed. Carlisle was lost.

Everything was crashing down around us.

Yet it all seemed to be over.

* * *

**AN: I know it's good to finish strong, but I've gotten lazy. That's the end. Thanks so much for all the reviews you've all given me. And please review this last chapter, lurking is not cool :)**

* * *


End file.
